I hate that I love you
by jijota28
Summary: Hinamori loves Hitsugaya : will she be able to confess?


I hate that I love you so much…

-Just leave me alone now Shiro chan!

-Bedwetter, I told you I'll leave as soon as you tell me why you are so mad at me.

-Forget it, leave me alone! Said Hinamori trying to push him away

-I won't move!-he replied avoiding his arms

-Fine then you give me no choice: HIRAKO TAICHO, HITSUGAYA TAICHO IS HERE AND WANTS TO TALK TO YOU! Shouted a smirking Hinamori

-Hinamori , I…

-Hey look at what we have here, the little genius! How can I help you ?asked Hirako Shinji

-Tss…She misunderstood my words, I wasn't looking for you. I'm sorry, I have to go. Hitsugaya left not without saying to Momo "I'm not done with you! You want me to be a stalker than You'll get what you want.. I'll be chasing you day and night until I have my answer!". He left in a shunpo

Hinamori sighed in relief but then she thought of what Toshiro just said and started to shake.

-What's wrong little girl? Asked a concerned Hirako

-Nothing Taicho! It's just that…started Hinamori

-It's just that !- asked Hirako

-That I don't understand how can a genius like him could be so blind when it comes of heart's matter!-said furiously Momo

-You know sometimes the best way to make someone understand something is to tell him!-started calmly Hirako

\- To Tell him that I …NEVER! I'd rather die than tell him that! He's just so…so Hitsugaya, cold and never showing any emotions! I don't know what to think! Trust me I'd rather die than tell him my feelings!

-Then you'll die, my dear ! I don't get it what is more important to let him know how you feel or dying of not telling him and blaming him because he doesn't get it? Tss, You know I do think that you are afraid of how he would react if you tell him your feeling, Momo! Let me tell you this: The true frees us! With that saying, I'm going to finish my sake bottle, I don't invite you because you have more important things to do!-He left her thinking of what he just told her.

It was night when Hinamori decided to go back home. Like she thought Hitsugaya was waiting for her in the corner of the fifth and sixth barrack.

-It's late, Hinamori ! You shouldn't walk alone by night!

-I know Hitsugaya Taicho, I had paperworks to finish!

-Momo, is it that serious that you have to give me Taicho Hitsugaya? Asked a concerned Hitsugaya

-Even if I was trying to explain to you, you won't understand! It' s ok, I'm not mad at you Shiro-chan !-she said with a broken smile

-Momo, tell me what's wrong? -asked a concerned Toshiro

-I'm fine , I just need some space …Can you give me space , please ?I…I need space Toshiro!-she finished with crying eyes

-Okay, I'll give you space!But just allow me for tonight to bring you back home, okay?

-Okay!

They walked in silent until they arrived at Hinamori's place.

-Good Night , Momo! Take care of yourself!-He turned his back and was about to leave when she grabbed her wrist.

-Shiro chan,just tell me w…why-she stuttered

-Why what?

-WHY ARE YOU SO COLD AND BLIND CONCERNING ME?

-Easy Momo! Would you mind explaining me without shouting?

-I HATE YOU!-She slammed the door in front of an astonished Hitsugaya.

 ** _Two week later_**

Momo Hinamori was trying to fall asleep but couldn't : it was a thunder night! Normally she would have asked Hitsugaya to come and sleep over but she just couldn't … Since that strange night when she had told him that she despised him, Hinamori was avoiding Hitsugaya . She was so ashamed of what she had said that she just couldn't stand to stay in the same room with him or anywhere else. She did not know why she had said that : she wanted in first place to tell him that she was in love with him and that she missed the old times where it was only Toshiro and Momo. The thing was that since Hitsugaya had returned from the Real World after two months, he had changed : he got taller and was more looking like a man a handsome man. And it seemed like all the shinigamis women had noticed it: he was always surrounded by a group of women, flattering him and trying to get his attention! And somehow it seems that he appreciated that: he even started to ask questions to Yumichika in order to have a better look ?!Toshira was even going on dates and he dared telling her about that! He had become so arrogant and was acting like a real jerk! What made Momo mad was the fact that he had forgot their weekly rendez- vous at Oba san house. The only excuse , he gave him was that he was busy with paperworks but Rangiku told her another story, he was on a date with the third seat of the 13th when she asked him about that did not deny the things and said that he id that because he knew that she woul be jealous! Of course, she was jealous but it was a matter of principle and it seemed like he could not get that, so instead of having a talk with him she decided to ignore him and this solution leaded to that… Momo sighed she was despaired and the fact that he was the one who was ignoring didn't arrange things! Momo had seen him this morning during the meeting and he did not greet her or even look at her: he only glared at her when she asked a question to Rangiku…remembering that she started to cry…she was still crying when she felt a hand on her cheek.

-Baka Momo, don't you think that we have enough water outside, we don't need more inside!

-Shiro -chan, what are you doing here?-asked a crying Hinamori

-Like I would let you sleep alone with a storm like that! You're such a bedwetter!

-I…I-stuttered Hinamori

\- I did not come to argue with you and by the way , you should lock your doors, Momo! It's just the thousand or the million times that I'm telling you that! He went to the cupboard and took a futon and a blanket. He put it next to hers.

-Now sleep Bed wetter! -ordered Hitsugaya

-But…-started Momo

-I'm not listening! Close your eyes, Momo!

She closed her eyes and sighed, she could not sleep, she was reassured but she had to tell him her feelings, it was now or never!

-Shiro-she started

-Momo, I said

-Yeah I know what you said but I need to get a thing out of my chest

-You don't have to…

-I have to and don't you dare interrupt me, ok?-asked Hinamori with a puppy eyes.

-Go ahead! –said Hitsugaya

-Toshiro Hitsugaya, I…I love you ! I was jealous about all the interest you were giving to the others women and I felt neglected. I didn't mean what I told you two weeks ago, I wanted to say love but it was hate that came out of my mouth. I know that I'm ruining our friendship by telling you that but I just can't hold my feelings and..

-Good night, Momo!-cutted Toshiro

She sighed, she knew it, she annoyed him with her speech, she started to cry

-Momo , are you crying?

-no, no,..

-Momo, you're crying. He got into his futon

-You don't have to cry, Bed wetter. I ..pff.I love you too, Baka!

-You what?

-I was expecting those words from you for such a long time that I did not how to react when you confessed. I'm sorry, Momo if I had hurt your feelings! I do admit that I had neglected you those past days…It's just that I was mad at you. Since my return, all the girls and women had noticed that I grew up and I was flattered …he sighed but I was expecting this from you, Momo, and the first thing you said when you saw me was "Hi ,Shiro chan, you shouldn't walk without your scarf, you could get a cold!"…You…sometimes you use words or act like if I was still a little boy and I just can't stand it anymore Momo! I thought that if you saw me with others girls, you would understand that I was no longer that kid from Rukongai. I am a captain , I have responsibilities and it seems like you're the only one who doesn't notice that…don't misunderstand on what I'm saying, it's good to know that you're the only person in the all Seretei who really knows me but somehow I wish that you just noticed that I'm a man with feelings , Momo. It hurted my feeling when you were acting like a big sister to me when all I wanted from you was …your love !

-Now you got my love –she said with a smile

-Which implies that I have to kiss you, my dear!

-I did not allow you t…she was cutted by a kiss. Toshiro gave him a kiss on her lips.

-I love you, bedwetter Momo !

-I Love you more, my Shiro!

They fell asleep in each other arms with a big smile on their faces.


End file.
